


Ass up, face down

by HooksMistress



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky, Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HooksMistress/pseuds/HooksMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky off screen reads about rimming and wants to try it out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I suck at writing summaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ass up, face down

Steve sat pretending to be engrossed in the news paper as he watched Bucky squirm in his seat from the corner of his eye, they had been experimenting lately with new things Bucky had found on the internet. So far they had crossed off bondage, (it didn't go how Bucky planned because Steve kept breaking free of the rope). Roleplay, (they maybe planned on doing that again). And voyeurism, (Steve still can't look Natasha in the eye). So Steve knew the signs of when Bucky wanted to bring up a new found idea, finally taking pity on his dark haired lover, Steve set his paper down and turned his full attention to Bucky.

"Something on your mind, Buck?" He asked, trying desperately to will away the grin that was threatening to escape.

Bucky froze in his spot, his eyes locking with Steve's before falling to the floor.

"I... um... well we... that is I..."

"Spit it out Buck!" 

"I want your tongue in my ass!" Steve's eye's widened as he watched Bucky's face burn bright red, his head ducking down so he could hide behind his hair. 

*God, him acting so coy has me hard already. What would me actually doing this to him do, kill me?* Steve thought to himself. "Is that something you've been looking into Buck? Is that something you really want?" He asked his still blushing lover.

Bucky nodded, his face turning redder than Steve's ever seen.

"Use your words Buck, I can't do anything if you don't."

Steve heard Bucky take a deep breath before he spoke. "I read about it, about how good it feels. About how hard it can get people off, I just... I wanna see what it's like, can we Stevie, please?"

Steve could never turn down Bucky and he had to admit he was more than a little turned on about the idea of his tongue being somewhere no one else's had ever been on Bucky.

"Why don't you come over here, Buck." Steve asked as he patted his lap.

He watched as the ex assassin stalked his way over, his steps gaining more confidence with each one he took, until he was standing in front of the blond super soldier.

Steve gripped Bucky's hips and pulled him down to straddle his lap, Bucky's hands both metal and flesh resting on Steve's broad shoulders.

"You wanna do this now baby? Or do you wanna work up to it?" He asked as he began trailing open mouthed kisses along the brunettes neck, Bucky groaned, his head tilting further to the side to give Steve more space to kiss.

"This is good." Bucky moaned, his flesh hand curling into the blonds hair. "How bout we start like this?" 

 

******* timejump writers block*******

 

Bucky moaned loudly as Steve's tongue circled his hole, loosening the muscle as saliva dripped down to his balls. 

"Fuck! Stevie, please!" He begged, his hands twisting to grip fistfuls of the bedsheets.

Steve ignored Bucky's plea and continued his sweet torture, the tip of his tongue edging past the rim and tasting the hot flesh inside.

"Oh God! I can't... Jesus! Steve... Please! I need... I need to cum. Please baby, please let me cum!" 

The only answer Bucky received was Steve adding a slick finger in beside his questing tongue, it's pad searching inside for that one spot that made Bucky see stars. Steve knew when he found it as he listened to his dark haired lover let out a hoarse cry as his body arched and he came on the sheets below him.

Bucky's body quivered as he rode the high of his orgasm, vision completely whited out as stars exploded behind his eyelids. 

He came too to the sound of Steve moaning his name and the feeling of his release splashing his ass cheeks.

"Jesus Stevie, that was... I mean... Wow!" Bucky panted, his breathing still laboured as he watched Steve lay down beside him.

"Well you did say you wanted to know what it felt like to have my tongue inside you, and I gotta admit, I'd do that all day, every day if I could." 

Bucky didn't think it was possible after that to blush anymore, but blush he did as the blond super soldiers words made his cock stir with interest.

"Every day huh? Well, I think I could be up for that." Bucky smirked as he wrapped himself around Steve, his lips brushing the blonds neck lightly. "Oh yeah, definitely up for that!"

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while so it may be completely shit, but this came to me and wouldn't leave me alone...
> 
> If there's any mistakes spelling, grammar or punctuation that's all on me... sorry 
> 
> *runs and hides*


End file.
